For an image projection apparatus that projects an image on a projection face, a short focus projector has been recently proposed that is able to project an image from a close distance of a projection face. The short focus projector is able to project an image with a shorter distance than a normal projector. Therefore, the short focus projector is able to be provided at a limited space that is close to a projection face, and a shadow of a person is not reflected in a projected image. Such a short focus projector often has a horizontally-long cuboidal profile, and a projecting lens that projects an image on a projection face is often provided at a center portion of a horizontal width.
A temperature of an inside of a housing of an image projection apparatus becomes high due to heat generated from an optical system component such as a light source. High temperature in the inside of the housing leads to performance degradation or shortening of life of components. Therefore, the inside of the housing is cooled with use of a cooling fan, etc. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a projecting-type display apparatus in which, in order to efficiently cool each portion inside the apparatus, a flow path is formed so that air that has been taken inside from a cooling air intake port passes through an optical unit, a light source lamp unit, and an electric power supply unit, and is discharged from an outlet.